


Race Ya

by Cat_Paws



Series: Swim Race [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Samezuka boys race, Swimming, pretending I know how to write swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Paws/pseuds/Cat_Paws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoshiba decides it's time to see just how fast Matsuoka is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race Ya

"Matsuoka!"

"Captain, what is it?" Rin stopped and changed directions from the locker rooms to the swim captain. Seijuurou grinned.

"Are you up for a race?" The flash of a challenge flared in his eyes. Ever since the whole fiasco at regionals, Seijuurou had wondered what racing against Rin would be like. Unfortunately, his busy schedule didn't always allow for much free time. It so happened, this was one of his open nights. By the looks of it, Matasuoka's as well.

"Wha- Yeah, sure," Rin said caught a bit off guard. He causally approached one of the start blocks, pulling his gear into place. He had never really thought of racing Mikoshiba, despite his holding many of the top times. This could prove to be a fun challenge.

"Don't expect me to hold back just because you're the captain." He smirked as Seijuurou got himself ready in the next lane.

"I might have to drop you from competing if you did. Nitori! Give the signal."

"Hn? Right!" He rushed over from where he had been waiting for Rin. They had made a silent agreement on racing freestyle as both swam it easily enough.

"Ready…Set…GO!"

Both had a powerful dive. Seijuurou's carried him further, but Rin made up the difference with his strong kicks. Seijuurou held a slight lead as they cut through the water. Rin would be damned if he were to let him keep it and surged ahead. Seijuurou could feel Rin closing the gap and pushed a little more also. He wasn't about to make this easy. Not by a long shot.

They made the turn and Rin shot ahead using his leg strength to take the lead. Breaking the surface, Seijuurou used his arm strength to close the distance Rin had gained. Taking advantage of his long stroke, he pulled up near even with Rin.

Adrenaline pumped through them as they neared the wall. They were dead even and they knew it. Both pushed themselves regardless of the fatigue creeping in. They had started off at a fast pace, which had only increased as the race progressed. With one final burst of energy, they slammed into the wall.

"Tie!" Nitori yelled.

Breathing heavily, they glared at each other in competitive silence.

"Not bad," Mikoshiba commented.

"You either," Matsuoka answered.

"Next time, I won't keep it so close."

"Next time, we swim butterfly and you won't stand a chance." Rin pulled himself out of the water and laughed.

Climbing out of the pool also, Seijuurou chuckled and said, "We'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to have a story that didn't really have any kind of shipping going on. With that in mind, I pretended to know how to write swimming action. It was an idea that wouldn't let me go till it was out some how.


End file.
